Better late than never
by TheOnlyAndOne
Summary: Sirius and Marlene has been snog-buddies for a long time. However this is the last week at Hogwarts, and maybe things are meant to change? fluff-overload, Blackinnon drabble, written for comealongpon-d (Tumblr prompt) Read and Review


can you write another one for me? I loved that one so much! Can you do Sirius and Marlene trying to have a proper date, so he takes her to the cinema to see a scary film but Marlene is too damn frightened with it and almost jump to Sirius' lap?

_Yeah, sure. I can't describe how happy I am, to know that you liked the first one – I was so nervous. _

_I hope you also like this one. I'm sorry iit took a little longer than I had expected, but I really enjoyed writing it, and then I figured it would be fun to watch how they decided to go on a proper date. Here we go:_

The last week at Hogwarts was nearly over. Only two days left for graduation, and after that, they were to be set free in the real life. Everybody were busy with finishing their time at Hogwarts, in a proper way.

You see, people wanted to make a proper goodbye. Some people were sitting at the Black Lake, enjoying to annoy the Giant Squid. Others wandered around the castle, and explored more bits of Hogwarts, because this was their last chance to do so.

Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon weren't one of those people. They had spent enough time by the Black Lake.

Sirius even once managed to fall into the lake. He'd even went so far, and told everybody who wanted to hear, that the Giant Squid had put up a big fight, and he had wrestled the poor old lad. No one actually believed that, however he had still bragged about it three weeks later.

They had also gotten enough of the castle, seeing as they had done their weekly exploring the past year.

So now they were stuffed into one of those old cupboards, running their hands up against each other, while snogging each others face off. Not that this was something special. They had snogged tons of other people, but there was some unexplainable spark between these two. Marlene swore it was just the sexual tension, but Sirius felt something more.

Marlene, who now was pretty occupied by planting red marks along Sirius' jaw, sighed. Sirius let out a groan and kissed her passionately.

After finishing the snogging session, they both hurriedly put on the once forgotten clothes. While Sirius put on his trouser, and Marlene finished up her tie, Sirius watched her. Not like he'd while they made out. No, he watched her with sincere affection. Marlene looked up, and looked right into his eyes. She blushed feeling a bit dodgy, and made a face.

"Bugger off you blooming idiot, Black." She snapped.

Sirius' face lit into a broad grin, "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked suddenly, making Marlene look at him sceptical. For most people this was a very normal question, however, Sirius and Marlene weren't most people. Sure, they were together a lot. They teased each other like other friends. They also did something most friends wouldn't do They snogged each others face off – pretty often actually.

So instead of answering his question she looked at him, "Are you completely off your rocker?" She asked with wide eyes, "Are you asking me out?" she blurted.

For a minute he was completely thrown off, but a second later he pulled himself together, "What makes you think that?" he challenged flirting,

Marlene knew better than flirt back, "oh, come on you blithering idiot," she groaned,"you haven't gotten your feelings involved, huh?" Not really serious, she asked him grinning.

Sirius just stared at her, blankly. Not denying, nor confirming. And still he hadn't put on his trousers completely.

"oh fuck," Marlene whispered, "oh fuck, oh fuck, bullocks!" she jumped around cursing.

Sirius pulled himself together, and reached out for her, but he'd completely forgotten about the trousers, and fell over, trying to grab her arm, but stepping on his own abandoned trousers. "Hey," he finally managed to grab her, and hold her down, which of course did not stop her from cursing,

"Hey, look at me Mar," he said firmly, however with a welcoming voice. She didn't look at him, but kept bouncing up and down, mumbling bollocks and other far more indecent words, that Sirius didn't let go unnoticed, "Shite, Mar. It should be me who should panic. Geez, not you," he said smiling a bit, but when he saw she wasn't listening, he grabbed her face and looked her directly into the eye. _Go big or go home_, he told himself.

"I'm sorry, but hey, it's not like I _love _you or anything. Yes, I like you, but that's small feelings, and I can make them go away," he paused, "or at least I can pretend they aren't there. It might take a while, but I can manage."

She looked at him, "wait what?" She asked surprised, "hold on for a second, prat," she breathed, holding up her hand, gesturing for him to stop talking, but Sirius couldn't just stop talking, if he stopped talking now, he would never be able to face her again.

"- McKinnon, just one date?" he asked pleading, "please,"

"We have been on dates" Marlene protested

"Only on snog-dates, not one real ones." Sirius argued mumbling.

"I can't do this, Black,"

"Just one chance," Sirius said firmly, "I won't mess up."

"I can't handle this, Black," Marlene said shaking her head.

Sirius lit up into a broad smirk, "I'm going to pick you up at six o'clock," he said, waving his hands dismissively at Marlene's confused spluttering, "Wear something nice," he told her, and winked at her, "though, I like you best without any cloth-"

Marlene nudged him in the ribs, and turned, not completely upset, but still shaking her head laughing nervously to herself.

Sirius honestly didn't know what to do. You see, Sirius is someone who likes to pull at the rope, not expecting to get the award that's bound to the end, but just to see how much it takes to break.

That evening, he lay in his dormitory, in the bed beside Remus, and Peter on the other side. James had been chosen as Headboy that year, so he'd moved to the Head's dormitory.

"But Mooooony!" Sirius whined, "what should I do?"

Remus and Peter sat on Remus' four-poster bed, eating chocolate-frogs, not really paying attention to Sirius' complains about knowing what to do, when he realised they didn't plan on helping him, he started going on about them eating chocolate-frogs without offering him any, ("But it's chocolate-frogs, Pete!" they heard him screech)

"You know, it's a free-night tomorrow," Peter mused, "you could take her doing something Muggle's like to do," he suggested while being very interested in the Chocolate-frog-card he'd gotten.

"Wormy," Sirius said, "you're a genius!" he shouted, jumping up and down on his own bed, "but what sort of stuff, does Muggles do on dates?"

Remus sighed, "they do stuff like, I don't know, go to the theatre- go see a film, Pads," Remus yawned, "that'll work."

"Great, Moony," congratilated Sirius, "wait, hang on," he paused, "isn't that those moving pictures, on a big screen? Huh, Moony? I'm not going, those are mental!" whimpered Sirius.

Remus grinned, "Pads, pull yourself together. It's called a film. Muggles do it all the time." Remus said, smirking at Sirius who still looked pretty scared.

Peter nodded, "It's okay, Padfoot," he opened another chocolate-frog, "I went with my mum this summer. I reckon it's alright," Peter said, "a bit scary at first, but it was actually funny,"

"You're such a pansy, Padfoot," Remus teased, "It's a wonder _she _even agreed on going on a date with you, you twit,"

Peter nodded in agreement, grinning.

The next evening, the two of them, Marlene and Sirius were standing in front of the theatre in London. Neither Marlene or Sirius knew which film they should watch, so they chose one of the only films, that didn't say, _fluff. _Because Merlin knows, that none of them wanted to be stuck in a cinema, watching a lovesick, muggle movie.

"To tickets to Dawn of the Dead, please," Sirius said, casually to the teen who sold the tickets. He had his leather jacket on – actually a gift from Marlene, and he'd knicked James' trousers, since they both lived at the Potter Mansion, and daily got stuck with each others clothes, from home.

The lanky teen behind the ticket booth, kept taking glances at Marlene. Marlene stared back, challenging him to say something.

Sirius turned quickly, grabbing Marlene with him.

"That bampot of a kid," Sirius hissed.

"Okay, stop that right now, Black," Marlene ordered.

"Oy!" Sirius shouted in a fake American accent and puffing his chest, (probably trying to look bigger than he was, which resulted in him looking like some puffy chicken), totally ignoring her, "Kiddo. You better -"

Before the kid had a chance to turn, and see who was shouting, Marlene pulled Sirius down, into a -mouth kiss, making his words disappear into the kiss, "Black, we both know you can't pull off an American accent, and I'm on a date with you, so stop being a sodding idiot, and let's go!" she said grinning.

"Oh, Mar," Sirius said even broader, "though you'll never admit it, I know this American accent turns you on big time, _cutie-pie_,"

Marlene snorted, "_Cutie-pie_?"

Sirius shrugged, "you'll learn to love it."

Smirking Sirius led Marlene to the cinema.

–-

None of them had ever been to a movie before. Sirius had gotten instructions from Remus, so he knew how to find the right seats and stuff, but the experience was a whole other thing.

They were seated in the back. Not on the last row, but close enough.

Once the lights were dimmed, and it got pretty dark the movie started. You would think Marlene and Sirius were used to pictures that were moving, as they both grew up in a wizarding family, but knowing this was in the muggle world, and it all was so big.

Sirius had chosen the movie, knowing that he, nor Marlene were easily scared. However, when the moive started, they both nearly jumped out of their seats. The sound of the moive was very real and it all felt pretty real.

It was a bit of a splatter film, so it wasn't the film that scared Marlene, but the experience. Plus there was some energy floating between her and Sirius, that scared her to no end. Sure, she had felt the sexual tension lots of times, but this was another connections. This made her stomach feel sick, but in a good way. This made her feel things she shouldn't. And it sure made her very jumpy.

When something happened on the big screen, Marlene would let out a little high-pitched scream.

One time, when it was nearly the end of the film, and they had reached the plots climax, the whole cinema, got a huge shock, and Marlene jumped out of her seat, and ended halfway on Sirius' lap.

Sirius, who himself had gotten a big shock, (who were usually not to be easily frightened), held his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, without thinking.

When he realised what he'd done, he blushed, and coughed awkwardly.

Marlene smiled sheepishly, but crawled onto Sirius' lap, and got seated comfortably, surprising both of them.

After the movie, they got out of the cinema, and Marlene pushed Sirius behind a car in the parking lot, and kissed him, "I think I like you," Marlene confessed while kissing him.

Sirius froze, and pulled away, to look at her. He knew he liked her, but he hadn't let his hopes get too high, so he'd told himself, that there wouldn't ever eb a chance for her to like him back.

"I'm sorry, but hey, it's not like I _love _you or anything. Yes, I like you, but that's small feelings, and I can make them go away," she paused grinning teasing, "I don't want to pretend they aren't there" She said laughing madly.

He looked down at her, and kissed her again, "damn, Mar, I was saving the kiss for our third date."

She chuckled, "well, I guess we'll have something else to do there." she said winking, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
